


I Would Wait a Hundred Years to Hear You Say My Name

by goodpersonwithafetishforevilpeople



Series: Dennigail [2]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bathing/Washing, Begging, Biting, Blood, Bruises, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dad Dennis Reynolds, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Flirting, Fondling, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Making Out, Masochism, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Pain, Painful Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Pinching, Platonic Life Partners, Romance, Sadism, Spanking, Underage Drinking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 05:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodpersonwithafetishforevilpeople/pseuds/goodpersonwithafetishforevilpeople
Summary: "You were just a child when I came to youAnd we were friends'Til love stepped inAnd you stepped awayI would lie and curse the dayAnd visit places where we layAloneAnd find them turned to stone"- Big Country, "Hold the Heart"





	I Would Wait a Hundred Years to Hear You Say My Name

"Dennis?"

Dennis turns around to see who's calling his name. He vaguely recognizes the young woman addressing him, but he can't quite place her in his memory. She looks to be about sixteen. How does he know her?

"It's Abigail," the girl smiles when her greeting is met only with a confused squint.

"Abigail...?"

"From the water park, back in Philly. We met, like, five years ago. Unless you're not the same Dennis. In which case, I guess you've got a clone."

"Oh my god! Abigail! Yes, of course I remember you! I've still got the water gun," Dennis beams.

"Really?" Abigail laughs. "Wow. What are you doing in North Dakota?"

"My son's mom is from here. I moved here to help her raise him about... Yeah, five years ago. Wow. So, you'd be...?"

"Eighteen. I just moved here this summer for college."

"Really? Why North Dakota?"

Abigail shrugs. "I just wanted to be somewhere far from my parents. It was kind of random. I applied to a bunch of places out of state, didn't really care about the other specifics."

"So, you're living on your own?"

"Kind of. I've got four roommates. And you're living with your son and your... wife?"

"Ah, no, we're not married."

"Oh. Your son and your girlfriend?"

"Eh... Not really. We don't really do couple stuff other than parent Brian together, and we don't really sleep together, other than in the literal sense. Though, we haven't been dating other people; we've been really busy with Brian. He's six now!" 

"Aww. That's really sweet," Abigail smiles.

Dennis smiles, too. "Yeah. It is. I love him a lot."

"Aww. Hey, do you wanna grab a drink or something? It'd be nice to catch up some more. Clearly, a lot's happened in the last five years."

"You're not old enough to drink, though. Do you have a fake ID or something?"

"No, but I've got booze at my apartment. It's only about a fifteen minute walk from here."

"I don't know... Mandy's expecting me home for dinner in about an hour."

"Why don't you call her?"

Dennis shrugs. What the hell. Why not. He takes his phone out from his jeans pocket and dials Mandy.

"Hey, Dennis," she greets cheerfully on the other end of the line. After learning Dennis's real name, they decided to drop the "Junior" from Brian's.

"Hey, Mandy. Just calling to say I probably won't be home for dinner; I ran into an old friend."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Haven't seen her in about five years, so we're gonna grab a drink and catch up. I hope that's cool?"

"Oh. Okay. I suppose. How do you know her?"

"We met at a water park five years ago. Total coincidence seeing her again. I honestly never thought I would."

"I see. Alright, well... Try not to be home too late."

"I'll try. See ya."

"See ya, Dennis."

"Well," Dennis says to Abigail as he returns his phone to his pocket, "looks like I've got time to catch up. Lead the way."

The pair walk the mere four blocks from the coffee shop to Abigail's rundown student apartment. The sketchiness of the area reminds Dennis vaguely of Paddy's Pub back home. They ascend the concrete stairs to Abigail's unit on the third floor. Dennis waits on the balcony as Abigail fishes her keys out of her pocket and unlocks the front door.

Dennis's senses are immediately assailed by the overpowering odour of what seems to be gym socks boiled in MSG. He wrinkles his nose in distaste as he asks, "You live with guys?"

"Two guys and two girls. Why?" Abigail shuts the door and sits down on the fraying sofa in the small living room adjacent to the kitchen.

Dennis sits down next to Abigail. "Do you guys ever clean?" he asks as he surveys the room: Directly in front of them is an unsturdy wooden coffee table littered with used solo cups and partially finished bottles of various types of booze. There's dirty laundry strewn all over the floor, as well as a few dishes here and there. There are more used dishes on the lone bookshelf, which could have been a set with the coffee table; it barely has any books on it other than a few old philosophy and theology works. 

Abigail grimaces slightly. "Yeah... Sorry. We don't really." She picks up a half-empty bottle of vodka from the table and takes a swig before offering it to Dennis. "I... wouldn't use any of the cups."

"Thanks," Dennis says, gulping down a fair amount before setting it back on the table. "So, what're you studying?"

"English. I'm on the dance team, as well."

"Really? That's awesome. My best friend back in Philly's really into dance. He's actually pretty amazing at it."

"Yeah?"

Dennis nods as he takes another sip of vodka. "He blew up my car, though."

"What?" Abigail laughs, taking the bottle from Dennis and raising it to her own lips.

"Yeah, like, right after I moved here. As in, the very same day."

"Oh my god," Abigail laughs. 

"Yeah... Mac's weird. Like, he's got a real sensitive side, but most of the time, he's a total dick. Eh, I guess that's why we're best friends."

"Aw, you're not a dick," Abigail says, resting her hand on Dennis's arm.

Dennis smiles. "You're sweet. You still dress so cute," he remarks, tugging on the strap of Abigail's overalls. 

Abigail giggles softly. "Thanks. My roommate keeps trying to get me to shop with her, but I find her taste too... unoriginal, I guess."

Dennis nods, his brow slightly furrowed in contemplation. "I think I know what you mean. Don't get me wrong, crop tops are nice, but you dress with... character. It reflects your charm."

"Oh. Wow. Um, thank you."

Dennis inches closer to Abigail until his denim-clad knee brushes hers. He places his hand on her thigh and tightens his hold on her overalls strap in his other hand. He looks earnestly into her eyes as he asks quietly, "Can I kiss you?"

Abigail nods, her body filling with heat, her heartbeat suddenly in her ears. She keeps her eyes open even as Dennis leans in and closes his, finally closing them only when his lips meet hers. It's different from their chaste kiss years ago. Dennis moulds Abigail's lips with his and slides his tongue into her mouth. He moves his hand from her thigh to the back of her head as he deepens the kiss, his tongue owning her mouth. Abigail feels herself soak into her panties by the time Dennis finally breaks the kiss, so gradually that she doesn't even notice he has, at first. She opens her eyes to meet his, his pupils blown wide. She swallows as she tries fruitlessly to calm her heartbeat. "Do you... want to go to my room?"

Dennis grimaces. "No offense, but I'd rather not do it here... I could book us a hotel?"

"Okay... It's just... Um, I want to, but I don't know if it'd matter to you that I, uh, I... haven't... yet."

Dennis raises his eyebrows, slightly surprised, given how forward she had been with him all those years ago. "Really? Why not? I mean, it's fine, of course, I just - I guess I'm just surprised."

"Well, I've never dated anyone, and the idea of losing it to a stranger or someone I don't really care about doesn't appeal to me."

"Wow. Well, I'm a bit surprised you've never dated, but that's pretty mature. And... you'd be willing to let me...?"

"Dennis," Abigail smiles. "I've waited five years for this."

Dennis laughs softly. "Don't tell me you were holding out for me," he half-jokes.

Abigail laughs, as well. "No. I didn't think I'd ever see you again. Kind of seems like fate, though."

"It kind of does," Dennis smiles. "Come on," he says, getting up from the couch.

Abigail gets up, as well, and unlocks the door to lead Dennis to her car in the parking lot behind the building. "Where to?" she asks as they pull shut the doors of her second-hand grey Camry. 

"Lemme check," Dennis answers, pulling out his phone to search for hotels in the area. He selects the one with the highest rating and best reviews and directs Abigail to it.

By the time Abigail pulls into the parking lot and shuts off the engine, she realizes that she's more nervous than excited. Her mindset isn't helped when Dennis asks as they make their way to the lobby, "You remember what I told you, right? About how it hurts for chicks the first time? You might bleed."

Abigail looks up at Dennis as they approach the concierge, fear slightly evident in her eyes. She doesn't say anything as Dennis pays and books the room.

Dennis slides the key card into the door when they make it to the seventh floor room that they have for the night. It opens with the blink of a tiny green light. Dennis kicks off his shoes and flicks the lights on as they enter the room: There's a king-sized bed bordered by two end tables that faces a TV, a large window overlooking the town that nearly fills an entire wall, and a door in the opposite wall that leads to an ensuite bathroom. Dennis switches on one of the bedside lamps and makes his way back towards the door to turn off the overhead lights, trading their harsh white glare for a soft yellow glow. He crosses the room to stand before Abigail, who's seated herself upon the edge of the bed, which she's gripping with both hands, bunching the sheets slightly. Dennis gently tucks her long brown hair behind her ear before motioning for her to lay down.

Abigail complies, kicking her shoes off and resting her head upon the pillow. She bites her lip and looks at Dennis.

Dennis climbs onto the bed, kneeling over Abigail's thighs. He takes each of Abigail's wrists in his hands and holds them above her head with one hand. With his free hand, Dennis undoes Abigail's overalls. He pulls the front flap of them down enough to allow him to lift her shirt up over her pert breasts. "You have really nice breasts," he says, caressing one.

"Really? I think they're kind of small."

"No, they suit your body. I like them." Dennis bends down to replace his hand with his mouth, sucking Abigail's entire breast into his mouth as his tongue teases her nipple. He glances up at Abigail, who has her head thrown back on the pillow and her eyes closed.

Abigail brings her thighs closer together as her laboured breathing becomes increasingly irregular. She moans when Dennis transfers his mouth to her other breast and holds the one that's glistening with his spit in his hand, gently rubbing his thumb over her wet nipple.

Dennis releases Abigail's breasts and leans up to kiss her hard, his arousal digging into her thigh. He lets go of her wrists to undo his own shirt and shrug it off onto the floor. He discards his belt, as well, and undoes his jeans. Dennis slides his hands beneath Abigail's back to sit her up so he can pull her overalls down to her hips and lift her shirt off over her head and toss it onto the floor with his. He climbs off of Abigail to stand and finish undressing.

Abigail undresses fully, as well, without leaving the bed. Her breath catches at the sight of Dennis's full erection. 

"My eyes are up here," Dennis jokes when he catches her staring.

Abigail blushes slightly as she looks up at Dennis. "Sorry," she giggles.

Dennis grins. "It's fine, baby." He straddles Abigail's hips and pinches her tits, eliciting a sharp squeak from her. Dennis chuckles. "God, you're still so tiny," he mutters, tracing her ribs and then her hip bones. He drifts one hand down between her thighs to slip his finger inside her.

Abigail looks down at Dennis's hand and grins. "I'm not a kid anymore. I can take more than one finger."

"Please don't mention that again," Dennis says softly as he joins his index finger with his middle one.

"Sorry," Abigail says quietly, biting her lip.

Dennis wiggles his ring finger in, as well. It's a tight fit. "That's alright." He struggles to move his hand. "I bet this is pretty uncomfortable."

"Yeah... Two fingers was nice."

"This is nothing compared to what it's gonna feel like when I fuck you," Dennis warns, his eyes boring solemnly into hers.

Abigail gulps, her throat clicking audibly. "Have you ever fucked a virgin before?"

Dennis nods. "When I was a senior in high school. My sheets looked like a scene from "American Psycho." Luckily it was over pretty quick, you know, being seventeen and all."

"What if... What if it takes longer now?"

"It will," Dennis says as he continues to stretch Abigail with his fingers. It's gradually becoming a bit easier.

"What if... Um, what if I don't want it to?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if it starts to hurt too much?"

"Well... I'll stop if you ask me to, but..." Dennis sighs. He knows how selfish what he's about to say sounds, but he says it, anyway: "To be honest, I'd rather not start if you don't think you'll be able to finish." Dennis withdraws his fingers and brings his knees over to the inside of Abigail's thighs. He looks her soberly in the eyes as he asks, "Are you sure you want to? You think you can handle it?"

Abigail closes her eyes and nods, her hands bunching the sheets tightly as she shakily inhales a fortifying breath. She spreads her thighs.

Dennis angles his cock down and touches the tip to her entrance. He glides it back and forth in her slick, listening to Abigail moan softly. He rocks his hips forward, meeting the stubborn tissue before he can even fit the head inside. He frowns and resigns himself to a sharp, brutal thrust that finally breaks the tissue and evokes a pained scream from Abigail. Dennis buries himself inside her fully as he leans down to blanket her body with his. "Shhh, shhhh," he soothes quietly as he wipes a tear from her temple with his thumb. "It's okay. I'm here," he whispers as she sobs and digs her fingers into his back. Dennis kisses a tear rolling down Abigail's cheek. "I'm gonna move now, okay, sweetheart?"

Abigail's only response is more sobbing. It hurts so much. It's kind of like when she rode over a tree root on her bike and landed hard on her pubic bone, only about a thousand times worse.

"Hey," Dennis says gently. "Do you still want this?"

Abigail nods fervently, trying more to convince herself of her affirmation. She just wants to get it over with.

"I'll stop if you want me to. The most painful part is over, though."

"Okay," Abigail chokes out. "You can move."

Dennis pulls back slowly, then pushes forward just as slowly. He maintains the glacial pace, which doesn't do a whole lot for him, but it doesn't seem to be hurting Abigail too much, if at all. "I'm gonna go a little faster, okay, Abby?"

"Okay," she pants.

Dennis begins to thrust at a more standard pace, aware of Abigail's resumed whimpers. He kisses her to try and distract her.

Abigail's whimpers turn to moans in Dennis's mouth until he tucks his face into the side of her neck. Abigail rests her mouth on Dennis's shoulder, tempted to bite it just to have something to bite down on.

"You can," Dennis says against her ear.

"What?"

"You can bite me. You don't have to just hover your teeth on my shoulder."

Abigail takes the permission and sinks her teeth hard into Dennis's flesh, which spurs him into fucking her harder; Abigail isn't sure if it's on reflex or on purpose. She bites him so hard she's almost surprised she doesn't draw blood as Dennis fucks her hard and fast and brutal.

"Fuck," Dennis gasps. "Ohhhhh fuck, Abby, I'm gonna come. Shit. Abby, I'm gonna come. Ohhhhh... Fuck, fuck. Fuck, I'm coming. Shit." Dennis sinks his entire cock into Abigail's wet, virginal heat as he comes inside her and groans into the pillow. He lays panting until his shoulder begins to feel like it's burning. "Stop biting."

Abigail frees Dennis's shoulder from the vice of her jaw, her eyes widening at the sight of the very deep, defined, bright red ring of dental indentations in his glistening skin. "Um... I'm not on any birth control."

"I'll pick you up a morning after pill tomorrow. Sorry. Guess I should've asked before coming inside you. How are you feeling?"

"... Sore."

"Was this okay?"

"Yeah. I wanted it." Abigail smiles as Dennis turns his head to look at her, her eyes twinkling with the vestiges of tears. "I'm glad it was with you."

Dennis smiles, as well. He kisses Abigail on the cheek before pulling out and sitting back on his ankles. "Oh, shit."

"What?" Abigail asks, worried.

"Nothing. There's just a lot of blood. I'll go run you a bath. You can just rest. I'll call you when it's ready," Dennis says, getting up from the bed and making his way to the bathroom. Dennis flicks the light on in the bathroom. It's nice: Black and silver marbled patterns on the tiles, a double sink, and a Jacuzzi tub large enough for at least two people. Dennis catches sight of his blood-soaked cock in the mirror above the sinks. Guess he'll join Abigail in the bath. He opens the space-saver above the toilet to search for bubble bath. He doesn't find any, but he does find a few tea candles. He takes them out and places one on each corner of the tub. Dennis plugs the drain and turns the hot water on. He flips the toilet lid down and sits down as the tub fills. When the water's about three quarters of the way to where he wants it, Dennis turns the cold tap on, as well. He finally shuts off both taps and dips his hand in the water. It's a little too hot, but it's certainly bearable. Dennis walks back into the other room and picks his jeans up off the floor to fish his lighter out of his pocket. "It's ready," he says, smiling at Abigail, who's resting with her eyes closed.

Abigail opens her eyes and smiles at Dennis. She gets up and follows him into the bathroom, a mixture of bodily fluids dripping down the inside of her leg. She lowers herself into the bath as Dennis lights the four candles.

Dennis sets the lighter on the counter and switches off the light. He shuts the door, the small, humid room suddenly cozy and intimate in the dim candlelight reflected off the water. The light is so scarce that the colour of the water is indiscernible, but its murkiness would appear to indicate that it's already beginning to pink. Dennis climbs into the tub and sits across from Abigail, facing the faucet at her back.

"This is nice," she remarks, her voice echoing softly off the tiles.

"It is. Feels almost... mystical?"

Abigail giggles. "You mean romantic?"

"Oh. Yeah." Dennis's lips twist in a self-deprecating smile as he looks towards his forehead. "That sounds a lot less... Tolkien."

"You're cute," Abigail giggles as she glides towards Dennis. She sits on his thighs, her knees on either side of him. She rests her head on his chest.

Dennis rests his palm against her bony spine. He sighs in contentment as he leans back against the cool tiles.

They enjoy the serenity of the silence, the darkness behind their eyelids fluctuating with the flicker of the small flames and their reflections, until Abigail says quietly, "Sorry."

"For what?" Dennis asks without opening his eyes.

"When we first met. I shouldn't have pushed for it back then."

"Mm. No, you shouldn't have. I'm not gonna say it's alright since you were just a kid, but thank you for apologizing."

"You're welcome."

Dennis slides his hands down to Abigail's ass. A grin tugs at his mouth as he says, "You were such a little shit back then."

"Hey!" Abigail giggles. "You were a bad influence!"

Dennis finally opens his eyes and grins fully at Abigail. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. Teaching me how to steal."

"You already knew how to steal. In fact..." Dennis's teasing grin dissipates as he drops his voice and leans forward to whisper in her ear, "you were just such a bad little girl. No fucking discipline." 

Abigail wiggles on Dennis's lap and moans softly. She bites her lip before saying tentatively, "Maybe... Maybe you should punish me."

"Yeah? What, you want me to spank you? Turn your ass fucking purple?" he asks, giving it a squeeze.

"Purple?"

Dennis grins. "You think I'd stop at red? No way. I wanna bruise you, baby girl. Cover this bratty little ass in welts. Would you let me do that?"

"Please," Abigail whispers.

"Oh," Dennis moans. "Yes. Fucking beg for it, Abby. Fucking beg Daddy to spank you."

"You're alright with me calling you "Daddy," now?" Abigail asks with a teasing grin.

Dennis shrugs. "You're older now. Back then you were a little kid; now you're a hot college freshman."

Abigail laughs awkwardly. "Is that... Um, is that how you see me?"

"No," Dennis says, his eyes widening, worried that he's made her feel unimportant. "No, not at all. You're one of my favourite people. I mean it. Abigail..." Dennis moves his hands to her arms, gripping them just below her shoulders as he says with as much sincerity as he possibly can, "this meant a lot to me. Your trust... It means a lot to me." 

Abigail smiles. "Okay... Daddy." She bites her lip, mischief glinting playfully in her eyes.

Dennis grins. "You ready for your punishment, now that you're a big girl?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Great. Let's clean you up first, though, baby girl." Dennis reaches over Abigail to take a washcloth from the three that are stacked atop the pair of towels folded on the toilet tank. He runs it between her legs as gently as he can while still trying to be thorough, then wrings it out and places it over the edge of the tub, where it drips onto the white, fluffy bathmat. He grabs another washcloth for his own genitals, then wrings it out and spreads it along the tub next to the other one. "Come on," he says as he unplugs the drain and stands, holding his hand out to Abigail.

Abigail grabs onto Dennis's hand and stands as the tub drains with a series of loud glugs. The pair dry off and wrap the soft, white towels around themselves. 

Dennis blows out the candles and leads Abigail back to the bed. He lays his towel down on the sheets and sits on it. "Lay down," he instructs, patting his lap.

Abigail lays her towel down over the large bloodstain before laying face-down over Dennis's lap, her ass directly on top of Dennis's thighs. She shivers as Dennis lightly traces his fingers along the curve of her back, then down over her ass.

"Mmm," Dennis says softly in appreciation as he fingers the crease where Abigail's ass cheeks meet her thighs. He rests his palm on one of her ass cheeks, nearly concealing it entirely. He lifts his hand and brings it down hard, the smack echoing off the walls with Abigail's startled scream. "Don't be too loud," Dennis says as he rubs the bright red handprint.

"Sorry," she says quietly.

"It's okay. Just be aware," Dennis says before smacking her other cheek just as hard, the sound echoing around the room with a soft squeak from Abigail. "Mm. That's much better," Dennis praises before raining down a rapid succession of hard blows all over Abigail's bruising ass.

Abigail has both fists as well as her teeth sunken into her towel. She begins to sob silently, her body quaking as Dennis continues to punish her. It stings and burns, but Abigail honestly doesn't think she's ever been more aroused, the situation enhanced by the fact that she can feel Dennis's erection standing against her hip. After what feels like an eternity, every second bringing with it fresh agony, Dennis finally stops. Abigail whimpers as he traces the welts on her ass.

Dennis slips two fingers into Abigail's cunt and chuckles. "Somebody enjoyed their punishment."

Abigail moans when Dennis's fingers enter her. "Yes, Daddy," she whispers. "Oh!" Abigail's grip on her towel tightens when Dennis begins to thrust his fingers inside her.

"Fuck, baby," Dennis moans. "I wanna fuck you again so bad."

"Please."

"Please, what?"

"Please, Daddy. Please fuck me."

"Ohh fuck," Dennis groans as he slides his fingers out of Abigail and maneuvers her to lay on her stomach atop her towel. "Get up on your knees. Face down, ass up. Dip your back," Dennis instructs as he kneels behind her. Dennis takes his cock in hand and guides it slowly inside Abigail's dripping heat. He manages to sink inside her far more easily, but she's still so tight that Dennis gasps aloud. He grips Abigail's hips as he immediately sets a fast, punishing pace.

Abigail whimpers and squeals each time Dennis sharply makes contact with her tender ass.

Dennis grips Abigail's hips so tightly he's sure they'll bruise, as well. "Fuck, Abby, I'm gonna come. I want you to come on my cock. Can you do that for me, baby? Come on Daddy's cock."

Abigail buries her face in her towel and screams as she quivers and constricts around Dennis's cock, drenching it in her orgasm just before he stills deep inside her and fills her with his.

Dennis takes a moment to catch his breath before gently pulling out. He parts Abigail's mottled ass cheeks with his hands to replace his cock with his mouth, cleaning his release out of her.

Abigail moans loudly as Dennis eats her out. She feels Dennis roll her onto her back.

Dennis leans down over Abigail and kisses her, shoving his come into her mouth with his tongue. "Swallow it," he instructs with a grin when she just holds it in her mouth, her cheeks bulging like a chipmunk's.

Abigail doesn't really want to due to the exceedingly salty taste and unpleasant, goopy texture, but she does, anyway, looking into Dennis's eyes for approval.

"Good girl," Dennis grins, caressing Abigail's cheek.

Abigail smiles up at Dennis. She reaches up to pull him down to lay with her, just as his phone rings loudly on the floor.

"One sec," Dennis says as he bends down to pick his jeans up off the floor. He tosses them back down as he answers the phone and sits on his towel on the edge of the bed. "Hey, Mandy."

"Dennis, where are you? I put Brian to bed over an hour ago."

"I'm still with my friend. I might stay the night. I, uh, I drank a lot."

"Can she drive you home?"

"No, she drank a lot, too."

"What about a cab?"

Dennis feigns a yawn. "I'm really tired, Mandy. I'll be home before lunch tomorrow."

Mandy sighs. "Fine. Next time just give me a heads up if you're planning on staying out all night, though."

"I will. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay."

"Sweet dreams."

"Thanks. You, too."

"Thanks." Dennis clicks off his phone and sets it on the nightstand before laying down next to Abigail.

"Um... Are you sure this was okay?"

"What do you mean?" Dennis asks, turning to look at her.

"With your... partner?"

"We're really more like roommates who happen to have a kid together. There's nothing romantic between us; there hasn't even been anything sexual between us in over a year."

"Then... why didn't you just tell her the truth?"

"It's a bit personal, don't you think?"

"Well, I'm sure she doesn't need details or anything."

"I'll tell her eventually. I promise I'm not hiding it. She knows I'm spending the night drunk with a drunk chick. I'm sure she has an idea of what's up."

"Will I get to meet her when I drop you off tomorrow?"

"... I'd rather wait on that."

"Why?"

"Well... you're really young. What if she asks about how we met?"

"Then we'll tell her. Obviously we won't tell her anything happened back then."

"I don't know... It still seems a little creepy on the surface."

"... Are you ashamed?"

"I'm... a little self-conscious. I really am old enough to be your dad."

"My friends won't care."

"What? Your friends?"

"Yeah. I'm not ashamed."

"What? Abigail, what... what do you think this is?"

Abigail feels her heart sink into her chest as though she's been punched. "Oh," she says quietly.

"No, I'm serious," Dennis says, propping himself up on his elbow as he looks at her with confusion and concern.

"Um... I thought, maybe..." Abigail casts her eyes downward.

"What, baby?" Dennis asks gently, resting his other hand on Abigail's arm.

"I thought... Well... what was this to you?" Please don't say a one-time thing, please don't say - 

"Uh... Catching up with a friend? Abigail, do you really want a relationship with me? Come on, you don't want to be saddled down with a kid and all at your age."

"Well, your kid already has a mom."

"True. But... what would your parents think?"

Abigail scoffs.

"Ah, shit. You'd probably do it just to piss them off. You're just starting college, though. Don't you want to experiment, have wild sorority parties?"

Abigail scoffs again. "Uh, I've met frat boys. No thanks."

"Shit. You really want to date, huh? What if you meet a nice boy?"

"Then I'll leave you for him," Abigail deadpans with a shrug.

Dennis laughs. "Wow. Sounds like you've really thought this through."

"I have," Abigail grins.

Dennis moves his hand from Abigail's arm to the back of her head and leans in to kiss her, tasting himself on her lips and in her mouth. He smiles warmly at her. "Alright."

"Yeah?" Abigail's eyes shine with excitement.

"We'll give it a shot."

"Really? So, I can meet your... roommate tomorrow?"

"I... guess. Get some sleep, baby girl." Dennis reaches over to switch off the lamp on the end table. He kisses Abigail on the forehead before pulling the covers up over them.

"Dennis?" she asks in the quiet darkness.

"Yeah, Abby?"

Abigail rolls towards Dennis to nestle her body against his. She smiles against his chest when he brings his arm around her, tucking her small frame close against him. "I'm really glad I ran into you today."

"Me too, baby." Dennis kisses the part in her hair. "Me too."

They fall asleep holding each other. The heat from their bodies makes their skin cling to one another, just as the intimacy between them clasps the other's heart to theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> Context/ references:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sdHLI2vTnTY&feature=share
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wdZEPHF7SSI&feature=share
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Ihq80g9tvk&feature=share


End file.
